Everything Has Changed
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: Ava Keller is a new writer starting out in the WWE, what happens when she comes across Jon Good better known as Dean Ambrose when she gets puts in charge of writing story lines for The Shield. Can she survive the crazy train known as Jon or will she crash and burn?
1. Intimidating Encounter

**Chapter 1-Intimidating Encounters**

Being a woman in a man's world of sports entertainment was never easy. People always looked down upon you, thinking a man could do your job better than you could. Ava Keller had been battling her way into the creative side of WWE since shortly after she had graduated college. Being 25 years old, she never thought she'd see her dream come true.

Ava had graduated college in 2009 at the age of 21 and had been working her butt off day and night to become an intern with the WWE. The internships were hard to come by and Ava had managed to land one. Fast forward to four years later and Ava was now working on a storyline involving three of the WWE's rising stars, The Shield.

Ava sat in the Starbucks coffee shop in Tampa typing her new storyline on her MacBook. She was in charge of writing a storyline for The Shield that would see them get their first championship belts in the WWE. She had met with Colby and Joe already, the duo better known as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. She was waiting for Dean Ambrose to show up to get his storyline. She hoped she remembered to call him Jon and not Dean or Ambrose like she had been writing every day for the last two weeks.

Ava sighed as she looked at her watch, he was supposed to meet her at 7:30. It was now 8:45 and he hadn't shown up yet. Had she of known he was going to be late, she would have slept for an extra hour. Standing up from the table, Ava was scrolling through her contacts to find Stephanie McMahon's phone number when she bumped into the leather jacket clad chest of Jon Good.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Ava looked up and sat her stuff back down on the table, "It's about time Ambrose," she replied. "Sit down, we got business to discuss."

Jon stood there dumbfounded, "Wait…you're the creative writer that I was supposed to meet today?"

"I'm Ava Keller. I am in charge of the storylines involving The Shield from here on out. Please take a seat, Mr. Good and we will go over what I have already discussed with Mr. Anoa'i and Mr. Lopez."

"Please call me Jon. Mr. Good is my piece of shit father."

"Got it, Jon. Are you going to get a drink while we discuss the plans for the next few months of your career?"

Jon couldn't help but look her up and down. He was expecting Jack, the older man who had written his previous storyline. In all honesty, he was grateful this chick had shown up. Jon watched her while he waited for his drink. She wore a denim skirt that was tight to her knees with a white blouse under a cardigan. He couldn't help but find her attractive, her long brown hair fell to her shoulders and her dark eye make-up made her blue eyes sparkle.

Ava felt intimidated the minute Jon walked through the door. Part of her research for the storyline she had planned on involving him in had her watching his promos and interviews from the Indy circuit. He was a ladies man, there was no doubt in her mind. One interview, he talked about sex and to say she wasn't turned on would have been a lie.

When she sat back down, Jon took a drink of his iced tea and swallowed hard. "Stephanie wants your storyline turned over to her this afternoon. If it's approved, you will hear about it after she meets with Paul and Mr. McMahon for lunch."

Jon smirked, "You're beautiful."

Ava blushed, "I'm—I'm sorry, what?"

"I said you're beautiful."

"I'm sure you say that to all the women you meet."

Jon sat there stunned, she had done her research. She knew about the tens, maybe hundreds of women that he had slept with. Ava's phone went off signaling a text message and it broke the awkward silence between the two of them. Ava thanked the God above that she had something to distract her.

_Want to meet me for lunch? I found a great restaurant I never knew existed here_

Natalie Neidhart was Ava's first friend in WWE. She had met her at a company party and the two had hit it off right away. Natalie was currently engaged to TJ, who was out on injury. Ava had been writing a storyline for him and it changed drastically when he was injured. Natalie and Ava travelled together and were close.

Ava smiled at her phone. **Sure, want to meet at my house or at the restaurant?**

"Boyfriend," Jon asked.

"God no."

"It's a shame, really. Like I said, you're beautiful."

"Don't push your luck or I'll change the storyline," Ava shot back joking but Jon's smile turned upside down and he glared at her. "Anyways, I have to go. You'll be hearing from Stephanie shortly about the storyline. Mr. Anoa'i and Mr. Lopez should have heard from her already, so you'll probably hear from her as soon as you get to Full Sail for the appearance at NXT. Good luck, Jon."

Ava slung her back over her shoulder and smiled at Jon as she walked out of the coffee shop. Jon's eyes followed her the whole way out and broke away from her when he was approached by a little boy who was excitedly waiting his attention for an autograph and a photo-op.

_Later that day_

Natalie was waiting in the living room while Ava took a shower. Ava had a meeting this morning and was acting weird. Natalie wondered what had happened and if she was in some sort of trouble with management.

"Are you ready to go," Ava asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Where are we going?"

"TJ and I were driving by this place earlier and as soon as I saw it, I knew we had to come here."

"What's it called?"

"Jackson's Bistro."

"That's the place by the beach, right? I went on a date there before, it was awesome."

They arrived at the restaurant by the beach and sat at a table outside. The weather was warm and comforting. It felt good to be home for a couple of days. Life on the road was tough and the few days at home were what you needed after a hectic travel schedule.

"What do you think of Dean Ambrose," Ava asked as they talked about they're upcoming road trip.

"I don't know much about him from what I hear, he's crazy. There's a different woman every night and if he's anything like his promos in Indy, he's crazy."

"Come on, even Phil was crazy in Indy but he's such a sweetheart," Ava replied.

"What are you getting at Ava," Nattie asked.

"He's kind of sexy."

Nattie sat her drink back down on the table, "Really Ava? Ambrose of all people."

"My meeting this morning was with him for The Shield's storyline. I had to meet with Rollins and Reigns separately, then I met him for coffee."

"Did something happen between the two of you? You've been acting weird since I came to your house."

"He told me I was beautiful."

Nattie rolled her eyes, "He probably says that to every girl he sleeps with. Don't fall for it Ava, you're too good for him."

Ava shrugged her shoulders, "Opposites attract Nattie."

"Really Ava?"

"There's just something about him that I find extremely attractive. I think underneath the act is a great guy."

"You're out of his league. Let him screw over some skank, not you. You deserve so much better than that."

Ava sighed before looking at the menu, Nattie responded to a text message that TJ had sent her on her phone and gasped when she looked up.

"I don't fucking believe this."

"What," Ava asked?

"Don't turn around."

Ava turned around and met the blue eyes of Jon from across the room. Jon winked and nudged Colby before heading in their direction. "Did I or did I not tell you not to turn around," Nattie asked as Jon got closer to their table.

"Sorry, if someone tells me not to look then of course I am going to look."

"Hey Ava, hi Natalie," Colby said as he stood next to Jon.

"Hello Colby," Nattie smiled. "How are you?"

"Mind if we join you," Jon asked sitting down in a chair next to Ava before the two women could respond.

"Go right ahead," Nattie replied sarcastically and Colby sat down in the chair next to her.

"Ava here is working on our storylines and I am going to get a US title shot," Jon said confidently and Nattie shot Ava a look that said, _'Are you kidding me?'_

"Joe and I are getting tag team title shots," Colby said excitedly.

"That's great guys, you deserve it."

"Ava here not only has the beauty, she has the brains," Jon smirked as Ava kept her head down. Nattie rolled her eyes as she looked at her phone and told TJ who had decided to join them at lunch.

"TJ is going to meet us here, he's been wanting to meet you guys, he speaks highly of you."

Ava smiled, Nattie and TJ were together for years and were more and more in love each day. She had only hoped she found someone that would love her as much as TJ loved Nattie.

When TJ arrived, Jon and Colby talked enthusiastically about wrestling and when TJ would be coming back to action. Nattie and Ava made plans of hitting a club that had just opened in downtown Tampa.

After the five of them ate, they parted ways. Jon waved to Ava and told her he'd see her around, while Colby talked about how he looked forward to his new storyline and his push with Joe. When Ava and Nattie arrived at the club later that night, they gave their name to the bouncer and were taken to the

VIP section of the club. The two of them danced and drank when Ava looked to the dance floor and saw Jon with his arms wrapped around a bleached blonde with his tongue down her throat. Ava turned to Nattie and told her she was going to the bathroom.

Ava looked at herself in the mirror, "Get it together," she said to herself as she thought about the game of tonsil hockey going on right now outside of the club.

It made her sick and she didn't know why. Nattie came into the bathroom and told her that they needed to go if they still wanted to make their flight that was scheduled to leave early the following morning.

Arriving at the arena the next day, Ava just wanted to curl up in her makeshift office and take a nap. She felt hung over without ever have gotten drunk the previous night and seeing Jon with the blonde outside of the hotel near the airport confirmed everyone's warnings. Jon was toxic and she needed to keep it strictly professional no matter how attracted to him she was.

A knock at her door broke her out of her trance, "Come in," she said as she pushed her luggage under her desk.

"Hi," Jon said shutting the door behind him.

"Do you need to speak to me about something?"

"Stephanie and Paul approved the storyline, I'm going to beat Kofi for the US Championship."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Listen Jon, I have a lot of work to do. Can you, Joe, and Colby meet me here before your match tonight? I have more information for you guys to read over if you could please come in, read it over, and let me know if there is anything you want me to change."

"Ok, see you around," he smiled and left her office.

Ava sighed and sat down at her desk as she powered on her laptop, this storyline was going to cause her to be stressed out and she hated it. She could get through this without being intimidated but so far it was nothing but stress. Joe and Colby were going to be easy to get along with, but so far Jon had been nothing but trouble.


	2. Diva Doomed

**Chapter 2-Diva Doomed**

"Wake up, Ava," Nattie said as she came out of the bathroom. "Come on, it's time to hit the gym.

Ava groaned and turned over on her side, "No," she mumbled putting the pillow over her face.

Nattie sighed as she ripped the pillow out of Ava's grip, "You promised that you would at least try the gym out. You're not going to have a fast metabolism forever and all of that pizza and other junk food is going to catch up with you eventually."

"I don't need to work out," Ava replied sitting up with her back against the headboard.

"Just go get dressed."

"You suck," Ava said stretching as she stood up from the queen sized bed.

"You'll thank me later, sweetie."

Ava walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. She was dead tired after staying up all night to meet the ten am deadline that Stephanie had given her the night before. After tying her hair in a ponytail and brushing her teeth, Ava walked back into the bedroom where Nattie was stretching to get ready for the gym. Tossing Ava's phone and earphones at her, Nattie grabbed her room key and water and the two women left to go to the gym a few blocks away.

Ava could have slapped Nattie for making her walk to the large upscale facility. It was only five blocks, but five blocks in NYC was more like a 5K marathon. Nattie caved and let Ava stop at a Starbucks on the way so she would stop complaining.

Ava walked in silence as she sipped her venti café mocha with two extra shots. Her cinnamon chip scone was tucked safely into her purse and she also had a bag of Cheetos in there that she had grabbed from her carryon bag. There was also a 7eleven next door to the gym and Ava made plans to sneak away to get a big gulp Slurpee.

Ava stretched as she drank her mocha and Nattie rolled her eyes. Ava sat on the exercise bike inside of the vacant gym that the WWE had called ahead to reserve for their talent that morning eating her cinnamon chip scone as she listened to "Titanium" by David Guetta on her iPhone. She felt someone staring at her and when she turned her head, she saw Jon lifting weights next to Joe and Colby.

He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. Ava gulped and met his gaze causing him to smirk. He winked when she blushed and went back to working out talking to his stable mates.

Ava stood up after she was finished with her breakfast and threw her trash into the trashcan. Making sure she wiped down her machine, she went over and sat against the mirror and began playing a game on her phone while Nattie ran on the treadmill.

"Give up already," Jon asked as he sat down next to her on the floor.

"I didn't give up, I just don't like working out. I would rather eat than do this shit," Ava replied.

Jon laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, "So that explains the scone on the bike and the coffee."

"If I eat while I'm working out, Nattie will get off my back that I won't be skinny forever."

Jon smiled slightly, "So…any updates on the storyline that I should know about."

Ava shook her head, "Not that I know of. I sent Stephanie a transcript today of what I wrote. It just needs her final approval and you'll all receive a copy."

"I'm looking forward to working with you," Jon said sincerely. "From what I read yesterday, you seem to know all of our personalities and wrote everything perfectly."

"Thank you," Ava smiled.

"Anytime," Jon said. "I better get going before Joe chews my ass out. God forbid I lose focus and not lift weights."

"See you around," Ava said as Jon waved before joining the guys in the side corner of the gym again.

Nattie looked across the room and shot a questioning glance Ava's way. Ava shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing the game on her phone. When Nattie was finished, the two of them left the gym and Jon waved goodbye from across the gym.

"What's up with you and Ambrose," Nattie asked as they navigated the busy New York streets.

"He's just being friendly," Ava replied. "He's excited about his storyline and he wanted to know more about it."

"He's still crazy."

"Come on, Nattie. You don't even know him."

"Did you ever look up some of his matches from Indy? He got his head practically sawed open and he was always bloody and crazy. I'm telling you, stay away from him. I mean he is nice and all, but just keep your distance."

"Ok mom," Ava joked and Nattie rolled her eyes as they made their way to their room. Nattie's phone rang and she told Ava to shower first while she finished her phone call. From the sounds of it, it was business related and Ava not wanting to intrude drug her entire luggage into the bathroom to get dressed.

Ava looked at her email on her phone and Stephanie had sent her one praising her about the perfectly written storyline for Jon and the guys. Stephanie said that she and her husband enjoyed that Ava took their personalities and characters into consideration when she was writing them.

Ava finished her shower and put her make-up on before heading back out into the room. Nattie was packing bag. Ava looked at her funny and Nattie smiled, "I'm going to be travelling with Smackdown for a few weeks, I have a match at a house show in PA tonight and then we're in Virginia tomorrow."

"That's great," Ava replied knowing what they had planned for Nattie. She had sat in on a meeting the day before, she just didn't know when they were pulling Nattie from being on the road with Raw.

"I'm going to take a shower then go to the airport, I'll leave you the rental car. I have a cab coming to get me to take me to JFK."

"Ok," Ava smiled.

"Try staying out of trouble, by trouble I mean stay away from Ambrose."

"Yes Natalie," Ava said hugging her friend.

"You better head over to the arena," Nattie said. "You guys got a house show at the coliseum tonight."

"I'm going to ask Celeste if she wants to get something to eat before the show. Call or text me when you land."

"Will do," Nattie said hugging her. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Nattie."

Ava wheeled her luggage behind her and loaded it into the rental car. Colby, Jon, and Joe were parked two cars over from her and they all waved as she walked by them.

"See you at the arena," Colby said and Ava smiled.

"Good luck tonight guys."

Jon smiled at her and Ava got into the car. She pulled out her cell phone to text Celeste to ask her if she wanted to go get something to eat, but she replied that she was in a meeting with AJ, Nick, and E about their storyline. Sighing to herself, Ava drove to the arena and got something from catering before going back to her office.

When the night was over, Ava was drained from the long day that she had and was excited to sleep on the plane as she flew to Detroit for the next show. The three hour nap on the plane had never been better. It was almost four am when the plane touched down in Michigan. Ava sighed as she made her way to baggage claim. After gathering her things and checking out the car she was renting, she headed to the hotel.

She had forgot that the reservation was under Nattie's name and Nattie had forgot to put her down as someone who was designated to be checked in.

Sighing, Ava sat down on the couch in the lobby and was ready to dial Celeste's phone number when a key card was placed in front of her. She looked up and saw Jon smiling back at her.

"Colby rooms with Joe and my room has two beds. I overheard your situation, so you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you," Ava replied taking the key from him.

"Anytime," he smiled as they made their way to the room.

Ava went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. When she came out, Dean was removing his shirt and Ava quietly slipped into bed. Ava felt herself blush as he removed all of his clothes as if there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Come on Good," she said. "Show some respect."

Jon smirked before walking into the bathroom in all of his naked glory. When the door was closed, Ava sighed and rolled over to go to sleep. She couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to Jon who was in the other room. He had been so sweet to her all day and she only wondered if he wanted something. She had heard stories from the divas about what they heard about him from some of the guys. He was a womanizer, an alcoholic, a psycho, and the list went on.

Ava was almost asleep when the door of the bathroom opened and Jon emerged with his wet hair slicked back and the white towel slung low on his hips. Beads of water rolled down his chest to the V of his abdomen. Ava licked her lips slowly before she sighed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ava woke up the next day to the sound of her phone going off on the nightstand. "Hello," she mumbled into the receiver.

"You're rooming with Ambrose," Nattie's voice said on the other end.

"Good morning to you too, Natalie," she replied.

"Answer the question."

Ava looked over to Jon's bed and saw it was empty. Turning her head, she looked over and saw the bathroom was vacant. His suitcase was still on the bed, so he was probably at the gym with the guys.

"Yeah, I'm rooming with him. You forgot to call and have me put on the room to check in."

"Shit," Nattie replied. "I'm sorry."

"At lease I didn't end up sleeping in the hotel lobby like a hobo."

"Has he tried anything," Nattie asked.

"Jesus, no," Ava replied. "Why would he try something?"

"Oh, I don't know. Um…maybe the fact that from what I hear he's a grade a pig."

"Let me be my own judge," Ava said. The door to the room opened and Ava saw Jon walk into the bathroom. "I have to go, I'll call you later. Have fun at Smackdown."

Ava noticed the Starbucks cup on the table with her name on it and she smiled as she stood up and went over to sit down. Next to the cup there was a bag with a cinnamon chip scone in it and the drink was the same thing she had drank before. She had wondered how he knew just what she had been drinking. He must have noticed it when he sat down next to her on the floor.

"Oh good, you got your breakfast," he said emerging from the bathroom.

"How did you know," she said as she offered him a piece of the scone. He broke it off and stuck it in his mouth before replying to her.

"Thanks," he said mouth full. "You had it at our meeting and I saw your cup in the gym yesterday."

Ava smiled, "I'm so predictable."

"Predictable is good," he reassured her. "It shows you stick with what you know."

"How come you aren't at the gym?"

"I needed a day off, besides we don't have a match until tomorrow night so you're stuck with me all day."

"I promised Celeste and AJ that I'd go shopping with them today."

"Ew," he replied. "I hate shopping."

"You're a guy, it's only natural."

Jon smiled and Ava sighed as her phone rang again, "Who the fuck is it now?"

"Hi dad," she replied and Jon stood up from the table and walked outside on the balcony.

After the conversation with her father, Ava cleaned up the table and took a shower. She had made her way through the Detroit mall with AJ and Celeste but came up empty handed. She hadn't felt like shopping and she went back to the hotel with the two girls who were carrying a ton of shopping bags.

Later on that night, her and Dean sat in their hotel room. He was watching some movie that was on TV while she read a book on her iPad. "I'm bored," Jon said breaking the silence.

"Me too," Ava replied honestly.

"Want to order pizza and play twenty questions?"

"Sure, why not," Ava replied as Jon grabbed his phone and searched a pizza delivery company that would deliver to the hotel.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to wait in the lobby for the delivery guy."

"Ok."

Ava finished reading several chapters of her book when Jon came back with pizza for them.

"I got two of them, one for me and one for you. Take your pick, pepperoni or cheese."

"I'll take the pepperoni," Ava said as Jon sat the box down in front of her on the table.

"So…" he began as Ava took a bite of her pizza. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," she replied.

"Shut the fuck up," he said and Ava glared at him. "Sorry, I mean really? I'm from Ohio too."

"Seriously," she replied. "What a small world."

"I'm from Cincy, where are you from?"

"Akron."

"Wow! What brings you here to the WWE?"

"I've loved wrestling since I was a kid and this has always been my dream job. Well, not really. I really wanted to wrestle but I'm not very athletic, and I like to write, so here I am. How about you?"

"I haven't had the easiest life to say the least," Jon began. "My parents are fucked up. My dad left my mom and me at a very young age. She has battled drugs and alcohol for years, she's clean actually. She used to be a stripper and I don't know if she is still into her lesbian phase or not. I don't talk to her and really don't care to talk to her. What about you?"

"My parents are still together, I am the youngest of three children. My two older sisters are married with children. My sister Anna is a nurse and my other sister Maria is a secretary. Anna's husband is a professor at Akron University and Maria's husband is a car salesman. Anna has a daughter named Kaylie and Maria has a son named Daniel."

"You're still waiting I guess."

"Yeah," Ava replied as the two of them talked and got to know each other. After saying goodnight, the two of them went to bed. Jon laid in bed wondering why he had opened up to Ava the way he did, meanwhile Ava laid in bed hearing Nattie's voice in her head telling her to stay away, but she had a feeling that this was the beginning of a great friendship. She was doomed and she knew it.


	3. Loca

**Chapter 3-Loca**

Ava walked through the lobby of the hotel with a Starbucks cup in her hand as she made her way out of the doors. She had been up talking to Jon, Joe, and Colby all night about their storylines that had gotten final approval before she finally fell asleep. She sighed as she looked down at her phone that had been keeping her awake the night before when it started going off with drunken texts from her ex-boyfriend. They had been broken up for three years and he still texted her when he was drunk trying to win her back.

She sighed as she put her luggage in the trunk and got into the car. She put the key into the ignition and when she turned it, the car made a sputtering noise then powered off.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered to herself.

Jon watched from the side of the hotel as Ava lifted the hood to the rented Chevy Malibu. She lifted the hood and waved the smoke from in front of her face. He laughed quietly to himself as she cursed when she reached for a hot cap on one of the fluid containers. He took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it in the street before finally crossing over to where Ava was to help her.

"You look a little lost sunshine," he said as Ava looked up and sighed.

"This is just what the fuck I need," she replied. "First I have no hotel room and feel like a charity case, now I may have no car to get to the next city. What the fuck else can go wrong? I get fired."

"Whoa," Jon replied, "Easy tiger. No need to curse like a sailor, it doesn't sound right coming from your pretty little mouth."

Ava was too frustrated to blush at the comment from Jon when he reached in and disconnected a hose that sent fluid spilling to the pavement below the car.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Your radiator is cracked, sunshine. You need to call the rental place and tell them to bring you another car since this one is a piece of shit, I'll wait with you until it gets here."

"I can't ask you to do that, Jon," she replied. "You've already helped me enough, besides you and the guys have to head over to the next city. I'll be fine."

"We're not leaving until eleven; it's not even eight yet.

Ava grabbed her iPhone from the cup holder and Jon swallowed hard when she bent over and the skirt she wore hugged her ass in all the right places.

"Snap the fuck out of it," he whispered to himself as Ava dialed the number.

He watched as she paced back and forth arguing with the customer service representatives on the phone. Finally she pulled the phone away from her face and sat it on the trunk.

"Well," Jon asked.

"I have to leave the keys in the glove compartment and they'll come by later today to pick it up."

"Are they sending another car?"

"They said that they have no rentals available until tomorrow morning, so I'll ask Celeste or April if they can drive me to the next city."

"You can come with us," Jon offered.

"You guys don't want me hanging around, really I'll be fine."

"Don't argue with me. If we're going to be working together, we may as well travel together so you can see our personalities."

"You're nothing like your character."

"I wouldn't bet on that sweetheart," Jon said grabbing her luggage from the trunk as she shoved the keys in the glove compartment and headed into the hotel behind him.

Ava watched some local Detroit talk show while Jon was at the gym with Joe and Colby. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep until she felt Jon nudge her awake.

"Come on, Ava, wake up."

"What time is it?"

"11 o'clock, we have to leave."

Ava sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry," she said as she grabbed her phone.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Jon replied smiling slightly.

Ava followed Jon out of the room and they headed downstairs where Joe and Colby were waiting in the car.

"Hey Ava," Colby smiled from the passenger seat.

"Hi," she replied shutting the car door.

"What happened to your car," Joe asked as Jon got in and Joe slowly backed out of the parking space.

"I started it and it turned off before it started smoking. I lifted the hood, didn't know what I was doing and Jon helped me out."

"Cracked radiator," Jon said and Colby whistled.

"Wow, that sucks," Colby replied.

"They couldn't get me another car until tomorrow, but obviously we have to be in Ann Arbor tonight."

"Why don't you have your car shipped so you can drive it," Colby asked. "It's probably cheaper than renting every day. We split the rental fees."

"I honestly never thought about that, I bought a new car right after I was hired and I'm lucky if I've driven it three times."

"I can have the twins tell me how much it is. I know they had one of their cars shipped one time," Joe replied.

"Thanks Joe."

"When's Natalie coming back," Colby asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Ava replied. "She said they want here there for at least a few more weeks."

"That means you get to stick with us for a while," he said smiling and Ava laughed.

"I get to travel with The Shield. I am living every WWE fan girl's wet dream."

"Please don't remind me of the fan girls."

"They want me and Colby to fuck each other," Jon replied.

"Dude, what the fuck."

"Sorry, you saw that one post. Nobody should have a mind like that."

"Well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black."

"How about you two fools both shut the fuck up," Joe said causing the other two men to glare at them. Ava laughed as they drove towards the highway.

The car was silent for a while and Jon looked over and saw Ava curled up against the window with her arms wrapped around herself. She was sleeping with her phone in between them on the seat.

It buzzed and Jon looked down to see "David3" on the screen. Jon glanced quickly over to Ava who was still sleeping, and reached for the phone.

He slid his thumb over the screen to unlock it and rolled his eyes at the message.

_I love you. Can we go to dinner tonight?  
_  
Jon deleted the message and slammed the phone down between them. He pulled his headphones from his backpack and put them on before leaning his head back and falling asleep himself.

When they arrived in Rochester, Ava woke up in her hotel room with her phone blasting the Hart Dynasty's theme song.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"Hey girl, I'm back in town for the day since I'm tagging with Brie tonight, want to meet for dinner?"

"Hell yeah," Ava replied. "I just woke up, give me ten minutes to change my clothes."

"Sounds good," Nattie said. "I'll meet you in the lobby. You are staying at the Hyatt, right?"

"I think so, I was sleeping when we got here and Ambrose must have carried me to the room. Let me check the notepad on the table."

"Ok," Nattie replied. "Is it ok if TJ comes? He's been travelling with me."

"Yeah, that's fine. I love TJ," Ava replied. "We're at the Hyatt."

"Alright, TJ and I will be there in twenty minutes."

Ava unpacked her bag and took her make-up bag in the bathroom. She brushed her hair out and tied it back into a low ponytail before she washed her face and reapplied her make-up. She changed into a pair of jeans and Coach tennis shoes before throwing on her Ohio State hoodie.

Grabbing the key card Jon had left on the dresser, Ava grabbed her purse and her phone and headed downstairs to the lobby. Natalya ran over to her and hugged her.

"I have missed you so much," she said as she pulled away allowing Ava to hug TJ.

"I miss you too, Nattie."

Ava noticed Jon in the hotel bar with Colby and Joe. "I'm going to tell Jon where I'm going in case he needs the room key. I'll be right back."

"She's rooming with Ambrose," TJ asked Nattie.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

"I just hope she's careful."

"You and me both Teej, I don't want to see her wind up as another notch on his bedpost."

Jon sat up straight when Ava walked over to the table. "Look who has risen from the dead," Colby joked.

Ava laughed, "Hi Colby."

"You were knocked out girl," Joe said. "Colby carried you to your room."

Ava felt her heart drop, Colby had carried her to her and Jon's room, not Jon.

"I'm going out with Nattie and TJ, do you need the room key?"

"Are you sure you're not going out to dinner with David."

Hearing her ex's name escape Jon's lips was a slap in the face. How did he know about her ex-boyfriend?

"Excuse me?"

"Lover boy texted you while you were sleeping in the car. I checked the phone to make sure it wasn't Stephanie or something and saw the text."

"You were reading my phone," Ava replied. "What gives you the right to do that? You're not the boss of me, if anything I'm the boss of you."

"You sure you want to go there, sunshine. I can make your life hell."

"Try me," she replied. "David is my ex from three years ago that still tries to get back with me. I am not interested in him and besides my personal life is not your business."

"It is my business when you're sleeping in the same hotel room as me and hanging out with me every night. You're pretty much leading me on."

Ava laughed, "Wow, you're crazy. I didn't know you thought us getting to know each other while we stay with each other was leading someone on."

"Guys, stop," Colby said but was cut off by Jon laughing.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to fuck with me?"

"You don't fucking scare me," Ava said trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "You can pull this Moxley crap on other people but it doesn't work with me. I studied your promos from CZW, you hide behind Mox to intimidate people. Well guess what, you don't intimidate me. Keep in mind who the fuck is writing your storylines. I can take away your title shot at the drop of a hat."

"You really want to go there, sweet cheeks," he replied. "Do not fuck with me or you will be sorry."

"You know what, go fuck yourself," Ava replied slamming the key card down on the table and walking out to where Nattie and TJ were standing. As she approached them, she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"What the hell did that asshole say to you," Nattie asked as TJ glared in the direction of where Jon was sitting.

"Let's just go, I don't want to talk about it here."

Nattie watched as Jon's eyes followed them out of the restaurant. She shook her head in his direction and Ava climbed in the back of her and TJ's rental car.

"What did he say, Ava," TJ asked.

"I went over to tell him that I was going out with you guys in case he wondered where I was and he just went psycho Jon on me."

"I told you he was no good," Nattie replied.

"What did you say to him?"

"He fucking went crazy because my ex from back home who I haven't spoken to in three years texted me and asked me if I wanted to meet for dinner tonight. The idiot doesn't know I don't live in Ohio anymore and I guess Jon thinks I'm leading him on."

Nattie shook her head, "Leading him on, I don't understand."

"Jon and I have been hanging out together a lot. It's all innocent and friendly, just talking about how we're both from Ohio and getting to know each other since I'm going to be working with them."

"I fucking told you he was crazy," Nattie replied. "You didn't listen."

"I don't want to talk about, Nattie. Can we just go have dinner and forget about it?"

"I swear to God that I'm kicking his ass as soon as I'm cleared by the doctors. No one is going to treat you like shit, Ava. You're staying in our room tonight," TJ said as they pulled into the restaurant.

While they were at dinner, Ava texted Colby asking him to get her stuff from the room that she shared with Jon. So far she hadn't gotten a response from him.

During dinner, Ava watched as Nattie and TJ talked about the wedding that they were planning to have in a few short months. Ava had been helping Nattie as much as she could. Nattie's sister was the maid of honor and David Hart Smith was the best man. Ava agreed to be the "backup bridesmaid" helping Nattie's sister with the bachelorette party and Nattie's shower in a few weeks.

Ava was happy that the dinner was a distraction to her fight with Jon. She grabbed her phone and texted him to let him know she wasn't going to be staying with him anymore.

**Not staying tonight. Colby's coming to get my stuff. From now on, keep it strictly storyline related with us. **

Ava watched as the text message was read and Jon didn't reply to her. She wanted a rise out of him but didn't quite expect him to be silent and not even care.

They were on their way back to the hotel when Jon replied.

_I don't care what you do. I'm done with you._

Ava wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. She looked up to see TJ looking at her in the rearview mirror and she shook her head for him not to say anything. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Colby was sitting on the couch in the lobby and greeted the three of them when they entered. "Ava," he said hugging her. "I'm so sorry for how Jon acted."

"Don't make excuses for that bastard," Nattie replied. "Where is he? I'm going to kick him in the balls."

"You're going to need this," Colby replied as he handed Nattie the room key to the hotel room.

"Come on, Ava," she said taking her hand and walking towards the elevator.

"Want me to come with you," TJ asked.

"Go to our room, TJ. The last thing we need is you injuring yourself again."

"Nattie, just give me the key. I'll be fine."

"Do you really expect him to treat you the way he did and I don't say anything. You're like my sister, Ava. Of course, I'm going to threaten to kick his ass."

"I need to leave this between Jon and I. Please don't make this worse."

Nattie handed the key card over and Ava opened the door. Jon was sitting on the bed and Nattie looked in the room.

"Watch who you're fucking with, Good. She gets hurt again, you will have the entire Hart family on your ass."

"Nattie," Ava said and Nattie smiled. "Be careful sweetie," she replied as she kissed Ava's cheek and walked down the hall.

"What are you doing here," Jon asked as Ava silently packed her stuff and ignored him.

"I said, what are you doing here," he said standing up from the bed and walking over to where Ava was.

"I'm getting my stuff and I'm going to stay with Nattie and TJ."

Jon grabbed Ava's wrist gently, "Don't go."

Ava froze in her place, "Are you serious?"

"I'm so sorry," Jon said sitting down on the bed next to Ava's luggage.

Ava laughed and Jon looked at her questioningly, "What are you laughing at?"

"Wow! Everyone is right, you really are crazy."

Jon snarled and Ava continued packing her luggage. "I can't be around you. I don't like the side of Jon that I saw today. Why didn't you just have me tell you about my ex? He's history, as in three years ago history. He still thinks I live in Ohio. I won't even tell you why he dumped me because it is too embarrassing. He gets drunk and texts me, I ignore him. You have no reason to be jealous, we're friends Jon. I'm not leading you on, I'm treating you the same way I am treating Colby and Joe."

Jon took a deep breath, "I really am sorry, Ava. Will you stay?"

Ava stopped packing and looked up at him as he stared at her like a little child who was being scolded by his mother. "Please?"

"You're impossible, Ambrose."

Jon smirked at his ring name and Ava grabbed her sweatpants and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and tied her hair in a bun. She texted Nattie letting her know she had decided to stay in her room and Nattie replied if she was crazy.

Ava came out of the bathroom and Jon was shirtless in basketball shorts slung low on his hips. "Come here," he said patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"Jon," she began but went over to the bed and sat down anyway.

Jon put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry. Really, I am."

Ava didn't know what to do. Jon was cuddling her to his chest so she put her arms around him and hugged him. "Don't treat me like that ever again or I swear I will not be in charge of your storylines anymore."

"Stay with me tonight," Jon asked.

"I am staying in the room tonight, I already told you that."

"I meant with me in the bed. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Please," Jon asked looking her in the eye.

Ava sighed and turned on her side. Jon pulled her closer to him, "Goodnight, Ava," he said kissing her hair as he entwined her fingers with his. Ava stayed awake and Jon's breathing evened out. She had no idea what had just happened, but she didn't complain as she held Jon's hand tighter and went to sleep herself.


End file.
